<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小聋人莫仔（中） by rainbowness19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753777">小聋人莫仔（中）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19'>rainbowness19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>小聋人莫仔（中）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「大哥，咱俩去哪啊?」贺天把西装脱下来围在莫关山的腰际，还给莫关山整的有点感动，大哥好人啊，之前处理交通事故时是，现在也是，刚才就是喝多了犯浑吧，俩男的怎么能做那事呢，莫关山岁数小，可是也知道那事只能男女做，自己就算想卖身，可也得有的卖啊……<br/>贺天拽着莫关山的手腕朝楼上的房间走去，这傻小子还问自己去哪，回了头挂着笑看他，莫关山被楼道里的重低音音响搞得耳膜突突的，像要撕裂了一样，单手捂着受过伤的耳朵。<br/>「谁是你大哥?」<br/>莫关山看着贺天的口型，抽出手捂住另一边耳朵「咱快从这出去吧……」他已经被折磨的受不了<br/>贺天好奇他为什么总捂耳朵，没在意，直接把人推向电梯，进了电梯莫关山才算是逃过音波的折磨，长舒了一口气，看见电梯朝楼上走，歪头问道「老板，咱不是从这出去吗？」<br/>「不是」<br/>「哦……你刚才说的保姆，我能干」<br/>贺天挑挑眉「你能干?」顿了一下「我知道，我看出来了」咂咂嘴，好像在咂摸滋味。<br/>「嗯嗯！我明天回家收拾收拾东西，我就去你那……」<br/>贺天点了点头，正好电梯停住，拉着人走在静谧的楼道，莫关山踩着脚下松软的地毯，可真软乎，自己也去高档酒店送过餐，也没像这个这么软的，像踩在了棉花上，贺天掏房卡开门，看见莫关山像个小孩子一样双脚在地毯上跺来跺去，揽着脖子把人薅进房间，按在门板上就吻了下去，那嘴唇就像qq糖一样，软弹可口，可能是来之前喷过口气清新剂，贺天勾着他舌根吮一下，还觉得有点奶糖味。</p><p>莫关山被吓的石化了一样，这人刚才也亲过自己，没伸过舌头啊！等一下，他为什么要亲自己啊！眼睛瞪的比灯泡还圆，抬起膝盖想顶，贺天早一步发现他的企图，手往下滑，探进他的小裙子，隔着情趣内裤朝还在沉睡的性器一摸，莫关山立刻闷哼一声，贺天两指夹住那微硬的棍状物体，上下摩挲，感受它经不起挑逗的勃起。<br/>莫关山先是推了推贺天的胸膛，而后又开始对着贺天的脸噼里啪啦胡乱打，看这狂徒的脸都开始泛红，贺天恼了，单腿挤进莫关山的双腿间，膝盖一蜷，向上微微用力顶，莫关山的下体被膝盖触碰，他个子比贺天矮一个头，为了躲避他，只好踮起脚，手抓在贺天的肩膀上保持平衡，贺天控制莫关山的手按在门板上，这样，莫关山就半悬空的被钉在门上，颤抖着被迫迎接贺天的深吻。不消多时莫关山就要窒息一样，脸憋的通红，身体还越来越软，直到被贺天压进床铺，眼神才再次清明，抓在贺天衣领上的手蓦然放开，滑到他胸口上开始推拒。<br/>「不是你说的，在床上也要照顾我?」贺天将嘴唇贴在莫关山耳边，轻声说<br/>这下莫关山听的真切，合着刚才那句自己没听清的话，那句自己瞎答应的话，居然是这个「我没有！我没有！」连着否认两次，把脸撇过去，留给贺天一个红透的小耳朵「我…我刚才没听清！」<br/>「反正你是答应了」贺天觉得他耍赖也很惹人喜欢，朝着那小耳朵吹气。<br/>「你你你你！」莫关山双脚蹬着床面，想逃出贺天的怀抱，但这个动作在贺天看来无非是拿两条笔直的莹润的长腿在撒娇<br/>「你跑什么」贺天直起腰，提起莫关山的两条腿往自己胯下一拽，掀起莫关山的裙子「嗯……你这个样子应该是没准备好……」莫关山的后穴干涩，看他这样子也应该是第一次做，贺天的占有欲当场爆棚，勾着嘴角翻身下床找润滑液，莫关山瞅准时间起身要跑，离门约有一尺左右时，后领就被贺天提住「润滑液找到咯！」莫关山不死心的一挣扎，整个水手服自后裂开，瘦削凸起的的脊背暴露在空气中<br/>「啊！」莫关山衣不蔽体，扭过头苦着脸「大哥，啊不，老板，我是男的！咱俩做不了！真的！你去找别人吧！」<br/>「我就喜欢男的」贺天蜷起手指，用指节在莫关山的脊骨上敲击抚摸<br/>「你！你这是强奸！我要去告你！」莫关山咬着牙，软的不行就来硬的，恶狠狠的警告「你会被抓的！」<br/>「哦……」贺天歪歪头，「那我得先完成犯罪动作，你再去报案，是吧」笑的坦荡。</p><p>莫关山跪在床上，颈子被贺天的大手压制的死死的，后穴酸胀，那里已经埋进贺天的第三根手指了，就算挤了再多的润滑液，莫关山还是觉得疼，他咬住下唇一声不吭，认命似的没再踢踹，毕竟他的臀肉已经被打的有些红肿了，他生怕再挣扎就会遭到更严重的虐待，他吸吸鼻子，也不怨别人，谁叫自己舍不得花钱买个好点的助听器，谁叫自己当时一门心思赶时间没听清后方车辆的鸣笛?不怪别人就怪自己，他此刻想抽自己两巴掌，只是姿势不允许，全部的怨懑都发泄给了床单，他紧紧抓着床单，自虐似的用力到指节酸疼。<br/>「那么疼吗?」贺天也有点后悔刚才太过暴力，莫关山肉乎乎的屁股都让自己打红了，有碍观瞻，再看莫关山把床单揪那么紧，他心中浮现出心疼的感觉，拿开压在莫关山后颈的大手「稍微放松一下」亲了几下莫关山软软的红发，「刚才碰到那点，很舒服吧?」贺天回想着莫关山被戳到敏感点时，腿都跪不住的软了下去，又在他的耳背落吻「乖一点，放松，好好享受」</p><p>贺天把欲望埋入时，莫关山埋在床褥里发出一阵哀鸣，有点像哭，但还带着勾人的哼唧，身子渐渐染上粉红，他胳膊和腿的肤色都是断节式的，应该是在外骑车时晒得肤色不均，小臂是小麦色，大臂是奶白色，贺天有点同情他，就像那天在交通事故管理处一样，他对一个社会底层人员迸发出了前所未有的同情心，走神之际他发现莫关山已经悄悄往前爬了一点，贺天双手箍住他的腰，一把将人拽了回来，他又听见那声婉转的呻吟，这人平常说话高门大嗓的，在床上怎么跟个小奶狗一样 ，哼哼唧唧的，不知道是疼还是舒服，贺天摆腰抽插起来，莫关山没挨几下腿又软了，半不跪不跪的匍匐在床上，呻吟声零散的飘荡出来，莫关山的敏感点反复被撞击，他头脑闪现了很多画面，乱的不像话，后穴热辣辣的偏偏还出现了一些麻麻的愉悦感，就像小时候手被冻冰，贴在炉子边烤火，被烫伤了也不自知，他祈求热一样的祈求这种愉悦感再次来临，他抬起屁股迎合身后人的一次次撞击，这会儿那根滚烫的性器多次划过那一点，却也像隔靴搔痒，贺天知道莫关山这是尝到甜头了才抬起屁股任由自己摆弄，坏心眼的就是不满足他，在他的紧致的甬道里乱撞一气，特意避开那块敏感的软肉</p><p>「嗯嗯…不是……不是……那里……嗯唔……」莫关山手向后伸去，轻轻扒开臀肉「是刚才那里…」<br/>贺天停下动作，喘着粗气「哪里?」<br/>莫关山软糯糯的骂了一句「啊，你怎么停了啊！」<br/>贺天没料想他还能这么柔和的讲话，随便撞了一下「这?」<br/>「不是不是！」莫关山急的小腿乱踢<br/>「这?」<br/>莫关山还是摇摇头，扭腰之际，贺天猛的朝那敏感点一撞，听到莫关山舒服的喟叹一声「啊……」<br/>「这里吗?」<br/>「嗯……」<br/>「早说嘛！」贺天笑着捉起莫关山的手指含在嘴里吸吮，身下又开始了孟浪的抽插，小臂环住莫关山的肩膀，把整个人掰起来，凑上前吻住那张不住呻吟的润唇，把他的呜咽吞进肚子，把他整个人拆穿入腹。</p><p>莫关山再次醒来时，发现自己穿戴整齐的被人抱着，坐在一辆豪华的轿车里，一骨碌挺起身，贺天昨晚折腾了大半宿，此刻体力见底，正抱着他未来的小暖床在车里打瞌睡，莫关山这样一动，头骨硬生生的磕在了贺天下巴上，牙关一合，咬破舌尖鲜血直流。<br/>「你…你！我……我！」莫关山收紧衣服，警惕的瞪着贺天，贺天无语的抹抹唇边的血<br/>「大早起发什么疯！」神色不悦<br/>「你！你个强奸犯！」莫关山又开始叫嚷，听的贺天脑仁疼「你喊什么！你除了喊还会不会说话！」贺天从包里扯出一页纸「傻了吧唧的，会写个字就随便乱签字！被卖了都不知道」莫关山拿来一看，是自己当时和会所签的用工合同，上面用笔划出一行——莫关山单方解除协议需赔付会所十倍月工资——<br/>莫关山一月工资5千块，贺天花了5万给这傻小子赎身，「你现在欠我八万八千八」贺天掰着手指给莫关山算账，38800的修车费，50000的赎身费「你比我这车都贵啊，臭小子」贺天揉了一把莫关山的红毛，没好气的说。<br/>莫关山这下老实了，耷拉着脑袋坐在车上一言不发「那我……得干到哪天啊！」莫关山嗓门还是这么大，在车内空间里撞来撞去，司机缩了缩肩膀，耳朵震的疼。<br/>「你这得……一年吧！」贺天闭目养神，眯着眼偷瞧莫关山，转转眼球，贴在莫关山耳边「你还得给我暖床一年哦！」恰好对着莫关山那只弱听的耳朵，莫关山只觉得热气呼的痒，挠挠耳朵，迷茫的看着贺天，以为他又白日宣淫说什么让人面红耳赤的浪荡话，转过头看向窗外。<br/>贺天吃不准他这是什么反应，他总是在关键时刻特别迷茫的看着自己，这家伙，真奇怪。</p><p>陪莫关山收拾完行李，贺天带着他来到市中心的高层公寓，这里离公司最近，贺天多数时间宿在这里，莫关山一进屋就张圆嘴巴，这房子真气派，就是色调以黑灰为主，没啥人气儿，贺天穿上拖鞋进屋找水喝，莫关山脱了鞋拘谨的提着行李包站在门口，贺天从厨房探出头，「进来啊！这还用我请你啊」贺天平常大咧咧的，也没有那么多事儿，他简单说了下自己的作息和要求，一天两餐，把家里卫生做一做就行，有点眼力，工作时别烦他就行。<br/>「哦……」莫关山拿出一张纸，一条条记下来，写一条看一眼贺天，像个小学生抄板书，一板一眼，还有点敬畏的样子，贺天抢过纸「你这字也真够要命的……」<br/>「要你管！」莫关山难为情的抢回纸「我住哪！」<br/>「住我那间」<br/>「我为什么要和你住一起！」莫关山腾的从椅子上弹起来，身后的椅子咣当倒在地上<br/>「你刚才在车上同意的！」<br/>「你这人要不要脸啊！我是来当保姆！又不是……又不是当……」莫关山气呼呼的胸膛直颤，咬着嘴唇说不下去。<br/>「行行行，你睡客房行吧」贺天烦了，摆摆手作出妥协，这小子以为躲到别的房间就能不认账了，真是奇怪嘞，刚才在车上明明默认了，现在又这样，昨天也是，提刀上阵之际非说没答应过和自己上床……</p><p>莫关山大抵觉得惹贺天不高兴了，所以下午打算给他弄点好吃的，毕竟人家是金主爸爸，好好做也许会发善心早早把债务结清了。他看到了榨汁机，之前一直想买一个来着，直接啃水果哪有拿吸管喝果汁体面，像他们这种有钱人大抵都喜欢这样拿腔作调。莫关山从冰箱里找几个橙子和苹果，切成小块放在榨汁机里，兑点水，按下开始键，本以为这榨汁机会好好工作，等了一会也没反应，插头也接上插座了，电源灯也亮，莫关山打开盖子，用一根筷子去拨动刀片，谁料榨汁机突然启动，瞬间，莫关山就被果汁喷了一脸「啊啊啊！」莫关山吓的大叫，榨汁机的剧烈轰鸣加上莫关山的尖叫吓的贺天中止了电话会议从房间里走出来「干嘛呢！」<br/>莫关山满脸都是橙黄色的果汁，胸前被洇湿了一大片，狼狈又惊恐的望向贺天<br/>「你干嘛呢?」<br/>「我想榨果汁……」<br/>「榨什么啊，那玩意儿老早就坏了，你再把你手指头给绞了！」贺天想起来就怕的要命，那榨汁机多少个月不用了，怎么又被这祖宗给搞活了。<br/>「哦哦……」莫关山舔舔嘴边的果肉，点点头。<br/>「小点动静，我开会了，不用搞吃的，把家里打扫下」贺天脸色略微缓和，沉着声说完又回了房间。留莫关山一个人在厨房叹气，这保姆也不好当啊，摇摇头</p><p>贺天本想在会议结束后去找小红毛给他顺顺毛，刚才对他太凶了，他也是好意想给自己榨果汁，他还那么小，孤身一人来大城市，自己太暴躁再吓着他。</p><p>贺天这点子愧疚不多刻就被吸尘器的运作声震跑了，他费力的把电话音量调到最大，一手抵着耳机仔细听下属说话，没一会儿他就忍不了了，「你大点声！」本来这事就繁琐的脑壳疼，现在吸尘器吵的他脾气又上来了「你们等会！」</p><p>「我说你小点声是听不懂吗?」贺天出了房间直冲冲的走到莫关山跟前，按了吸尘器的开关<br/>「这个声音……很大吗?」莫关山一只耳弱听，另一只耳朵听力也只是常人一半，他忽略了这个机器真实的音量如何。<br/>「不大吗?」贺天捏捏莫关山的耳朵，看莫关山吃疼的龇牙咧嘴「什么也不要干，嗯?安静的，坐在房间里，什么，也不要做，OK?」贺天长吁一口气，没好气的瞥一眼吸尘器，气吼吼的又回房间了，没注意到莫关山落寞的神情。<br/>「切，有什么了不起，不做就不做，老子还清闲了呢！啊！好清闲！」莫关山把吸尘器甩在地上，朝着贺天的房间呸了一声，又捂住嘴，生怕贺天听见找他来算账。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>